Wicked Games
by Ra1nx
Summary: A Bulma and Vegeta love story of how they fell in love with each other. This is a mature story with explicit language, and there will be mature situations later on in the story. Please enjoy!
1. Prologue

This is my first Vegeta and Bulma Fanfiction. I do not own Dragon Ball Z. Please enjoy.

* * *

-Prologue-

Bulma was coming back from work when she decided to stop by a flower shop. Yamcha was always in desperate need of something new and fresh in his apartment. It was a very typical, minimalist bachelor suite, which needed a womens touch.

Bulma stopped by the flower shop to pick up some plants she had ordered previously, while at work and decided to head to Yamcha's apartment.

Yamcha was a very well-known lawyer in West City. Just like Bulma, Yamcha was always very busy with his work. If he was not in his office catching up on paperwork, he will either be with his clients or in a very long meeting. Very seldom would he have extra time to spend to himself or with Bulma, and when he does spend time with Bulma, Yamcha will often spoil her with expensive purses, jewelry and fine dining.

The last time Yamcha had taken her out was a couple weeks ago. He had brought her to a high end boutique that was reserved only for her to shop. She had picked out many luxurious items, all of which was paid by Yamcha himself. All the sales ladies on the floor were fawning over Yamcha and how lucky Bulma was. In retrospect, Bulma was never really materialistic. Yes she did enjoy the finer things in life; after all she was raised in a very prominent and well respected family. Truthfully, a picnic on a sunny day at the park would have sufficed. Furthermore, having any time spent with Yamcha would have been enough for her.

'It is what it is' Bulma thought to herself. They had responsibilities and they were adults with passion in what they loved to do. It is not fair to take something that was so significant in Yamcha's life such as his career. It would be selfish of her because she knew that being a Lawyer was an important aspect to Yamaha's lifestyle. Therefore, she did not mind.

Bulma herself was almost always busy, though her schedule is quite flexible, she would never miss a day as she too enjoys her work, taking care of her patients and inventing things on the side. She should however really consider taking some time off to help her father as he will soon be semi retiring from his position as CEO of Capsule Corporation.

Stopping in front of Yamcha's driveway, she noticed her best friend's car was parked in front of Yamcha's estate. Not taking much into consideration, Bulma led herself into Yamcha's house with the extra set of keys he had given her.

Walking in, Bulma had noticed a pair of heels and clothes spread around the house. Some belonged to her best friend and the other she knew was Yamcha's. Deep down, she knew exactly what was going on, but had decided to push her deepest fears away. She proceeded to Yamcha's bedroom down the hallway and slightly opened the door to his bedroom. Her findings were confirmed.

Her heart fell out of her chest. She was dumbfounded, hurt and embarrassed. 'How could he do this to me?' She thought to herself.

Without further contemplation, Bulma placed the strawberry plant and keys on the floor and left.

Normally Bulma would never leave without putting up a fight. But this was more than enough for her to realize that she does not need an explanation from Yamcha. He was caught in the act, red handed, and there was no way she was going to stick around or listen to any of his reasoning's as to why he did the things he did.

She ran to her car as fast as her heels could carry her and drove away feeling sick to her stomach.

"How could he do this to me?" Tears were filling her eyes while she was driving to nowhere. Yamcha was everything to her; she gave him everything and invested everything into him. Yamcha was her best friend and her confidant, now who will she confide in and talk to with her problems, and who will be there for her when she is lonely or in need of a shoulder to cry on?

With loneliness consuming her, she drove off into the dark horizon out of the city without a clue to as where she was heading.

* * *

Over on the other side in Capsule Corporation, Vegeta was getting ready to retire from his intense work out session from the gravity room. Looking up at the dark sky, he was surprised to see how late it was in the evening. If his calculations were correct, it would be 3 in the morning. Turning everything off and heading to back to the house, he calls for the blue hair women to make him dinner. After yelling for her and calling for her several times with no response, he decided to check her laboratory. To his surprise she was not there, he then went upstairs to see whether she was in her bed room, and again he was disappointed to find that she was not there either.

'Where could she be?' He thought to himself. The only food he found in the fridge were the blue hair women's salads, which no way in hell he was going to settle for that. He needed protein and lots of it because he was starving.

"I guess I will have to fly out and grab something from a fast food restaurant." Vegeta flew himself to a fast food joint within 3 minutes and scarfed down a couple of burgers. Despite fast food was never the best option for him, he was surprised at how tasty they were. 'God damn humans and their tasty food.' As he finished his 20th burger, Vegeta decided to fly home. Maybe then he would be able to seek out the blue hair women.

After returning home, Vegeta used his Ki to search for her, but found no traces of her within the vicinity. At this point Vegeta was curious as to where she may be. Normally he would not care, but seeing how long they have been inhabiting the same space in such close proximity and how generous of a host she has been to Vegeta, he felt a tinge guilty for not seeking her out just in case she was in any serious danger.

Vegeta flew to above Capsule Corporation to pursue her further with his ki.

* * *

He found her sitting on her yacht floating gently and tranquilly in the middle of the ocean. Not wanting to disrupt her silence, Vegeta landed softly behind her.

Vegeta stood behind her, taking in the calm. It has been awhile since he was able to be at ease and it was always around her, where he was able to fully be at peace.

Her royal blue hair swayed gently with the gentle breeze around her shoulders and face. She looks so breathtaking in the moonlight and so placid with each breath she takes. It was hard for him to take his eyes off her. Her beauty and innocence held no boundaries.

As he took a few steps closer, Vegeta had brought her out of her reverie. Sombre eyes looked into onyx; she quickly wiped away her tears with her dainty fingers and gained her composure. She did not want to show any presence of weakness in front of _her_ prince.

"You found out did you not?" Vegeta asked.

Confused and annoyed with his question, she sat there trying to decipher what he was trying to ask.

"Do not underestimate my abilities when it comes to my senses. I am a Sayin and I could smell each and every one of them on your so called lover.

Smirking as he looked away from the horizon and into Bulma's eyes.

"For someone who is so capable and perceptive, you sure are foolish enough to believe he was faithful to you this whole time."

"I didn't-Bulma was interrupted quickly; "Do not take me for a fool, deep down you knew what he was doing behind your back, but instead you decided to play the victim and hide away from the truth. The hypocrisy is quite uncanny and you are no better than him."

So stoic he stood with arms crossed making no eye contact with her. Bulma stood up from her position and stepped in front of Vegeta so she could see him eye to eye.

"YES, I knew, I knew deep down he was playing me for a fool. I guess my naiveté got the best of me. I could not help but feel that way. I truly loved him, I was _desperate._ Yamcha was my everything and I clung onto him as my only salvation for happiness. I wanted to escape my unhappiness and loneliness. So thanks, but no thanks Vegeta. How could you even comprehend the meaning of love, what it means to love and be loved? All you ever care about is yourself and murder. Who are you to judge? You don't know me and I barely know you, but yet you have the audacity to criticise me?"

Panting as Bulma tried to regain her composure.

Vegeta swiftly brought Bulma's body to his. He looked at her confused state and slowly moved his head closer to hers.

Surprised, Bulma was struggling from the grips of Vegeta when she finally gave up and gave into their passionate kiss. Despite it all happening so fast, she could not help but feel so right. It was almost like electricity pulsating through her body. His hands, so strong and robust were weaved through her hair, while his body danced so close to hers. Everything felt so right, but just as fast as it happened, everything ended abruptly with a blink of an eye. She was no longer feeling the heat that surrounds her body moments ago. Confused, dazed and surprise, Bulma gingerly touched her pink lips and looked towards the sky.

'What wicked game is he trying to play here?' She thought to herself…


	2. Chapter 1

Lifting her heavy lashes from the burdening sun, Bulma was rubbing her forehead trying to massage away the hangover from her alcohol consumption last night. "What on earth happened last night?" It suddenly dawned on her as she recollected her memory 'no way,' she thought to herself, 'it was simply a dream.' Though last night was quite lucid, she could not believe such thing would come from Vegeta. It had been a year and a half since Vegeta lived with her, and even though they saw each other every day, they hardly ever conversed with each other. Bulma was always busy with her work, and Vegeta was consistently focused on his training. The only times they would ever bump into each other was when they were ready to retire for the night to their rooms, which also, just so happens to face each other. Only then would she wish him a goodnight, but even then, he would never reciprocate, and eventually she stopped talking to him all together.

Skimming her fingers over her lips, Bulma looked across from her bed towards the small counter, she realized she had fallen asleep in her yacht, and by the looks of the empty Batard Montrachet, it was no wonder why she was experiencing such a blasted headache. "Oh god what time is it?" Rubbing her face as she turned on her phone to check the time, not only was she late for her teaching rounds at the hospital, but there were also voicemail's and messages from Yamcha who had been trying to reach her after the event.

Slowly getting up and recovering from last night, Bulma decided that she would quickly shower, wash her hair, get dressed and head to work. She was the senior physician leader on call for the week, and there will be many patients who are waiting to be seen, therefore she must be there to triage them appropriately as there are many physicians and residents who were counting on her.

Quickly changing into her silk blouse and business pants, she stepped into her heels and walked straight to her car. While stepping into her black Maserati, her cellphone was vibrating. Trying hard to be strong, Bulma ignored it, and headed to work.

* * *

Good morning Dr Briefs, her assistant greets her with a pile of paperwork. Bulma acknowledged her with a smile and walked straight into her messy office. She turned on the lights and was greeted by Yamcha who was sitting in one of her office chairs across her desk waiting for her.

"I was waiting for you." He looked at her while waiting for a response. Any response would do, he knew he did her wrong, but he was only human and humans make mistakes…right?

"What are you doing here Yamcha?" Bulma softly spoke to him; she was tired and simply defeated. "It is quite clear that a choice was made, and that choice would no longer include me in your life any longer."

Running his hands through his hair and letting out a huge sigh "I am sorry, I know what I have done and I take full responsibility for my actions, I am so sorry Bulma, I really do love you." Reaching his hands to hold her, he was abruptly pushed away; "Don't touch me, don't fucking touch me you dirty, selfish son of a bitch." She snapped back and took a few steps backwards.

"I loved you, how could you do this to me?"

"Yeah, you know what; I guess I am just a selfish son of bitch. You were always busy and you were never there when I needed you the most. I am sick and tired, everywhere I go, I am a shadow to your person. You never needed me, every time we are together, your thoughts would always be preoccupied with Vegeta."

'Vegeta….she thought to herself and the vivid memories from last night. Lightly skimming her hands over her lips, her thoughts were interrupted by Yamcha's constant talking-"I am sick and tired of that man living in the same space as you-"

"Yamcha, you know what, despite at times my attention is divided with Vegeta, I would never consider doing anything to harm our relationship, and if that is how you feel, then you and I must not know each other very well. Vegeta is my friend and I treat all my friends the same…" Her pager went off reminding her that she is still currently at work.

"I have to go, this is not a good time, consider this our last conversation." with that, Bulma confidently walked passed Yamcha and exited her office.

Walking down the halls to her destination, Bulma slightly skimmed her fingers over her lips again as she slowed her pace, 'do I have feelings for Vegeta-' "Dr Briefs! How are you?" her thoughts were once again interrupted by her colleague, Trevor.

"Dr Briefs, we are all heading out tonight to the High Level Lounge downtown, you must join us this time."

She didn't want to go out though, especially with what happened just now, she wanted to be in the comfort of her own home, relax and forget about everything that happened. But at the same time, maybe going out is not a bad idea. It has been awhile since she has done anything sporadic, maybe, and hopefully, by going out, she would be able to clear her mind, dress up and start fresh again.

"Sure, I will see you all there at 7:30." With that she powered walked away to see her next patient.

* * *

It was 5 o'clock once she arrived home; she kicked off her heels and sprang upstairs while trying to complete her dictations on her Dictaphone.

"A valve-sparing aortic root replacement was performed today in my clinic-"

"Watch where you are going woman."

As quickly as she was there, she was gone "sorry Vegeta, I cannot talk right now, I have to get ready to go out, but I will see you later tonight!"

'Going out?' he thought to himself, she never goes out, and where on Earth is she going out to? She can't go out, who is going to prepare his meal? What is he going to eat? What if something breaks down? What is he supposed to do? Vegeta was following after her in through the long corridor leading to her bedroom he notices her door was not shut properly, grabbing the door handle ready to barge in, he notices something else, his breath hitched.

She was slowly unbuttoning her blouse from behind and sliding it off her upper torso, and then both her hands moving on to her pants, as she slid them them off slowly. Soon all her clothes were puddled down through her toned legs and slender feet. She looked beautiful to say the least. Her hair was settled on her back with soft curls bouncing around her feminine shoulders, her arms so slim as they moved to swoop her hair to the side of her face. Her body was exposed to his naked eyes. She was gorgeous.

He has resorted to being a peeping tom now he thought internally to himself. 'What is wrong with me?' To be clear, no woman has ever seduced him quite like Bulma has. She was certainly elegant for an earth woman. She was definitely charming, delicate and exquisite in her ways. She lacks gracefulness in certain areas, however that can be taught. 'Wait, what am I saying?' again he thought internally to himself. Looking up, she had finished dressing and she was wearing a fitted black dress with a low dip revealing her creamy and lean back.

"Where do you think you're going woman? Your place is here at home, in the kitchen, now get yourself out of that hideous thing you are wearing and cook me some food."

Laughing at his uncouthness, while putting on her earrings , "Vegeta, what are you talking about? You have always cooked your own meals, remember? You were always afraid that I would poison and take advantage of you?"

'Oh' he has now resorted to this level with un-kept anxiety pulsing through his body.

"And besides, I haven't gone out in a while and I need to be out right now with my friends. I will be back a little later, but I will be back." She gave him a soft smile and slipped out the doorway heading to the front entrance of their home. Before stepping into her high heels, she gave him a small kiss on his cheek, "see you later my prince." With that, she was gone. Once again, and too many times to count, he had let her go.


	3. Chapter 2

_Hello, I hope everyone is enjoying this story thus far. Though it may not be your cup of tea, the main characters are somewhat "out of character."_

 _In this story, I would like to strongly portray Bulma as someone who is quite tangible, and someone who is highly intelligent and wise in both her thoughts and actions. I do not believe one must use force and verbal profanity to enforce their beliefs on someone, and that is also why, through my wild imagination (lol), I truly believe Vegeta respects and loves her so much more._

 _Also, I hope you do not mind that Bulma's profession as a doctor, but also a scientist on the side. A lot of what she does, says and experience are somewhat of a reflection of some of the things I would do and say or encounter in real life._

 _PS: Please be advised, there is a lemon in this chapter, and if you are uncomfortable with this, I strongly advise you to stop reading or skip that particular section._

 _Thank you very much for your time._

* * *

Deciding to go out was definitely a good idea; she absolutely needed a breath of fresh air in a new environment surrounded by her friends and colleagues. Everyone at their table was all present and conversing with each other. 'Seldom do you ever hear the sound of laughter anymore.' She thought to herself. Bulma rarely did any socializing, she was often seen at home in her laboratory tinkering on a new project, or vehemently studying medical procedures. She was undeniably a home body, but she enjoyed that particular lifestyle.

Everyone at the table was having a great time discussing work and current social situations in their lives. The food was great, the music was just right and this was certainly helping her cope with what had happen between her and Yamcha.

"Hey Bulma, you should have invited your significant other out with us tonight, and speaking of, how are things between the two of you?" Her colleague sitting across the table from her asked. "Oh," her wounds were still fresh from the breakup. In reality she did very much love Yamcha, looking back though, perhaps it was all for the wrong reasons. "We are no longer together anymore."

Everyone was surprised and a bit taken back by her answer since both her and Yamcha have been dating for a quite some time now; everyone thought they were definitely going to tie their vows through matrimony and have children one day. Surprised turned to pity as everyone stared at her. All of a sudden, she felt Trevor's hands cupping hers over her lap "You're better off without him anyways." Trevor smiled at her at her. Bulma gave a warm smile back, and excused herself to the washroom.

Maybe going out was not such a great idea anymore, she hated social awkwardness; she was never well suited for social situations like those. She did not want others to pity her for her misfortunes. Thinking about it now and reexamining what she shared with Yamcha, she felt quite released from the confines of their relationship. There had always been a status quo between the two of them, and she was always restricted to what she can, and cannot do. Understandably, Yamcha was a very well-known lawyer, but she too was a very well-known and respected doctor and scientist as well, furthermore, both she and Yamcha came from very prominent families, therefore, in terms of space, there was very little when it came to battling for their dominance. Yamcha wanted her to be something she could never be, and her romanticism of her relationship with Yamcha was entirely false. He was never her prince, and no matter what you do, you cannot hold onto something that was never there. And you cannot hold onto something that does not belong to you.

* * *

There sat a forlorn Vegeta looking at her from across the massive restaurant. He had just witnessed a buffoon lay his dirty hands on her. She looked unquestionably dignitary this evening, the rest does not even compare. 'If looks can kill, he would probably be in a great deal of trouble right now,' he thought to himself. Stunned and well aware of his reflection just now, he will never admit his feeling. 'Perhaps he was not in the right level of consciousness, or maybe she had performed some sort of voodoo on him…blasted woman and her witchcraft-'

"Vegeta? What are you doing here?" Bulma was surprised to see Vegeta out and about, he was wearing casual human clothes; a simple pair of dark denim jeans a black T-Shirt with a small YSL logo on the left of his shirt. Suddenly realizing they were clothes she had bought for him a couple of months ago! She would never expect him to be in human clothes let alone the clothes she had bought for him.

Smiling and admiring his peculiar behavior, " you know Vegeta, if you wanted to come out tonight, you could have asked me, I would much rather spend time with you than to have unmeaningful conversations with people whom I barely converse with." Continuing, "Little do you know Vegeta, you are a very significant person in my life along with Goku, Chichi , and mom and dad." She looked up at him with her stunning blue eyes.

"Do not mention Kakarot in my presence woman." Looking away and trying very hard to deflect her stare.

"Want to go for a ride with me? I can't wait to get out of here actually."

Without letter Vegeta answer, Bulma grabbed him by his elbow and lead him out to her car.

To be honest, Vegeta wanted to get out this restaurant himself too. Phony conversations with phony people were never his forte.

* * *

While riding in her car, he was having a hard time avoiding her direction. Never has he seen a lady drive stick, she looked outright sexy. This was the first time he has ever been in such close proximity with her and, for such a long period of time. He could not help notice how shapely and beautiful her legs were. Back on planet Vegeta, all women there, and all the women he has ever encountered were quite questionable. All his previous encounters of women were brief. He never took any special interest other than sex. As soon as he gained his pleasure, he was out the door and onto the next.

She has clearly captured his attention. It is not everyday where you find an attractive female with both ingenuity and beauty. The very first moment when he met her, he was fascinated by his discovery of the earth woman. She exceeded his expectations indeed. Though true, many of his previous female encounters were pleasing to the eyes, they however dull and meaningless to him. At this moment, right now, nothing compares to her. It is true what they say, every king needs his queen, and that is why, he needed her.

Bulma stopped at a few fast food joints. She never ceased to be amazed by his incredible appetite. Her best friend Goku had a great appetite as well, but can never compare when next to Vegeta's. After Vegeta's cravings were satisfied, she decided that she will drive to one of her favorite location. This location is where she would often go to contemplate and ponder about random things. This destination was on a hillside outside of West City, and it had the most beautiful view. At the right times, you were able to catch both the sunset and sunrise.

* * *

"Here we are my favorite spot! What do you think?"

"Just like you, I think it looks hideous." Mentally slapping himself in his face, that was not what he meant or what he wanted to say at all.

"Oh Vegeta, stop being so miserable, you should take a break from your training and live life a little."

"I was born to be the most powerful warrior in the galaxy. My superiors expect nothing but greatness from me. Without power, my existence is futile."

Bulma looked over at Vegeta with a saddened expression. "Do you know Vegeta…power can be made, but it can also be taken. You think with power, you could do whatever you like, be whatever you want to be? Do you know, in order to gain power, you will lose so much more than what you waged for.

As it may be, her statement might be legitimate. But Vegeta had to carry the burden of losing everything. The gravity of his role as Prince has burdened him beyond comprehension, and the sole reason for his failure, was because he lacked power. He had failed his duty as a ruler and he had failed his people. Perhaps they were not too different after all. Or perhaps, if he had all the power in the world, he would be able to save his race, but that would mean he would have never met her.

* * *

 **Warning: Lemon; mature audience only.**

* * *

 _The two of them stared at each other for what seemed like hours. Bulma 's head slowly moved over towards Vegeta's._

 _'Oh my gosh, what am I doing?' her person panicked, she couldn't help but feel mesmerized by how handsome he looked at this moment. She wanted to stop with all her might before she opens a door she was not ready to open, but her heart took control over her body, and before she realized she was kissing Vegeta on his lips. 'Oh his lips, so soft and luscious.'_

 _Snapping out of her trance "I am so sorry Vegeta-"_

 _But before she could finish, he pulled her by her right arm and captured her whole body into his with his impeccable strength. His left hand was running through her soft hair, while his other was grasping onto her other arm. Her hands were running all over his body; up his chest, around his neck or enthralling her fingers into his erratic mane. Their mouths battled for dominance side to side as their body and mind absorbed into each other. He was in deep, and he was not going to let her escape this time. He needed her just as much as she needed him._

 _Every King needs his Queen, and he needed her right now._

 _Commanding, but gentle, he slowly moved her over the passenger side to where he was sitting, and onto his masculine lap of luxury while they were still embracing each other. Before she knew it, she was on his lap with her dainty hands on his shoulders kissing each other passionately. His hands slowly glided up to her sides and onto the small of her back. Removing a few strands of her hair to the side so he does not want to get her hair caught in the zipper, Vegeta slowly unzips her little black dress from behind and gently undresses her revealing her soft, ghostly smooth skin. Vegeta reached behind her back again to unhook her black lacy lingerie. Taking the garment off her, he glanced up to look at her, she looked exquisite from atop basking in the tranquil moonlight. Her breast hid behind her loose blue curls, and her arms wrapped around her chest, modest she was being, but little did she know, she was turning him on._

 _His hands gently ran up the sides of her stomach and onto her arms, "let me see them," his voice so husky sending chills up her spine. He took hold of her arms and moved them to her sides; his breathing increases as he realized how bountiful and smooth her breast were. All this time they were hiding under her clothing, which barely did her any justice. Letting out a feral sound, Vegeta captured her breast in his hands and started to sucking on her nipples. He was gentle yet animalistic, squeezing and touching every inch of her body with his masculine big hands._

 _'Hands that once murdered so many people' Bulma thought to herself, however, at this moment, she didn't care. She wanted everything and all of him._

 _Grabbing the end of Vegeta's shirt, she hastily lifted it up above his head revealing a well-built body. She ran her soft hands all over his chest feeling the left over lines of his rigid scars. "You're so brave," she whispered while gingerly running her pointer finger along each and everyone of his scars and placing kisses on his neck. Her hands roamed all over Vegeta's chest, shoulders and arms while he cradled her in his arms and lap. Their breathing was becoming more shallow when she reached down his lap and unbuttoned his jeans releasing his thick member._

 _"I need you inside me right now." She innocently expressed while rubbing his member along her lacy panties._

 _He couldn't take it anymore, he must have her now, he must make her his. Swiftly moving his hands down to her core, she stopped and giggled at him, she took his hands and placed them on the sides of her stomach. She slowly reached down to her panties and shifting them to the side exposing her sex, while her other hand reached down into her nudity, and started caressing her clitoris. "ohh" she let out a moan, while Vegeta was watching her with his dark lust filled eyes._

 _Never had any woman he has ever been with took control._

 _She glided her dripping wet core along his thick shaft. Stoic as he was, Bulma could tell he was about to loose control. She ran her hands up and down his thickness a couple times and slowly positioned herself over him ever so ready to make love to him. 'love' she thought as she slowly slipped him into her and gliding her body down. They both moaned in unison as she slowly brought her weight down. 'he was so big' she thought to herself._

 _The tightness was going to bring him over the edge, Vegeta thought to himself as she slowly adjusted to his size. Bulma sat on him briefly breathing shallow breaths as his hands shifted right before her thighs with his fingers on her half exposed bottom. She started to move up and down causing tight friction between the two of them. Bulma's hands were securely gripping his shoulders as she moaned in ecstasy._

 _Her euphoric face was enticing. The blessedness of her body combined with her euphoria took him over the edge. Vegeta grabbed onto her voluptuous flesh and pumped her fast while her hands were cupping her breast which were bouncing up and down. Moaning loudly she could feel that she was ready to climax. Her inner walls contracting sending chills up her spine causing more feminine juices being pumped out of her core. Feeling her convulsing body against his, Vegeta rocked her harder till his seed was released into her. They both screamed in with contentment as pleasure exploded throughout his hysteric body._

 _The thickness of sweat, fog and sex filled the air. Her hair was stuck all over her face and around her body as she settled and laid on top of Vegeta. He moved her hair away from her face while looking deeply into her eyes. Without saying a word he brought her face to his and kissed her passionately while bring her back into his arms as she laid on top of his sweaty body._

* * *

Thanks for reading, a new chapter will be out soon.


End file.
